There are a number of pocket sized data receivers in existence, including radio pagers and financial information radios, which are capable of visually displaying information. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,542; 4,696,054; and 4,197,526 all disclose pager/receiver devices in which some form of information is visually displayed. Most of the above-listed devices use a single row output display which contain a limited number of matrices adapted for displaying alphanumeric characters. Such matrices are typically made up of light emitting diodes, liquid crystals. or similar elements. Unfortunately, such displays provide only a few characters of information at a time and have low resolution which is incapable of displaying graphics. Furthermore, if liquid crystal elements are utilized in the display, viewing is difficult, particularly in low ambient light conditions.
PCT application PCT/GB86/00213 (pub. No. WO86/06238), Eggleden et al discloses a text receiver which is capable of displaying a 40 column page of information by means of a liquid crystal display consisting of a matrix of energizable picture elements Although the Eggleden device is capable of displaying more information than the previously mentioned devices, the flat screen liquid crystal display does not have particularly high resolution and is not suited for even elementary graphics. Also, as mentioned above, LCD screens are difficult to view in low ambient light conditions. Furthermore, the flat LCD screen required to enable the full page display limits the minimum size of the device to approximately that of a large pocket calculator or average-size paper-back book.
Although the Eggleden device discloses a text receiver which is capable of receiving data by radio transmission, storing data for later retrieval, and displaying a full page of information, there are many desirable features which are absent. For instance, it is desirable to have a full page display which is capable of high resolution graphics and is viewable in all ambient light conditions. Also, a text receiver which is capable of receiving, processing or unscrambling, storing, and retransmitting data in a variety of different formats is highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved data receiver which allows the user to receive or transmit data in a variety of ways, store data for later viewing, process or unscramble data into a viewable format, and view high resolution full page display in all ambient light conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data receiver that is more versatile than existing receivers and overcomes problems of the prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data receiver that allows the viewing of an 80-column page composed of large, easily readable characters but is physically smaller than the size of the page.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data receiver that is capable of receiving data by radio transmission, including direct transmission, subcarrier transmission and transmission of data in TV retrace intervals, and/or telephone transmissions, including data encoded into binary data, text, or scanned graphics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a data receiver with data processing capabilities to allow unscrambling or decoding of information with a user supplied password, allowing reception of personal information or paid subscription information as well as to allow displaying or selecting of only desired information from the input data stream or stored data.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data receiver which is capable of transmitting stored data to a printer or a computer.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide a data receiver with a full page display which is capable of high resolution graphics and is viewable in all ambient light conditions.